


Not tonight

by latenightreading



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:04:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latenightreading/pseuds/latenightreading
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff always seems to be in control... but not tonight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not tonight

**Author's Note:**

> umph smutty things ahead

Jeff walks in to find you half naked on the edge of the bed, in stockings and black lacey underwear. Your arms spread out, hands behind your neck as if Jeff was there to arrest you. He's standing in the doorway, still fully clothed, he smirks and tilts his head to one side.

"That was quick." his smirk widens into a grin as he removes his jacket, dropping it to the floor. You raise an eyebrow at him. You push your chest up as you slide your hands down your full breasts, taking your time. As you exhale, you push your hands down your sides, on to your stomach and over your thighs. You look at him through half lidded eyes, your lips parted, hair falling over your shoulders. He starts to undo his tie, leaving it aroud his neck. You grip your knees before rolling your body forward, you moan as you push your knees apart, revealing more of yourself. You can see Jeff clench his jaw in anticipation, his eyes never straying from yours.

You get off the bed and walk toward him, slowly, your hips swaying with each step. Both your hands grasp the undone tie aroudn Jeff's neck and pull him in for a kiss. You instantly nip his lips, making him moan into your mouth. This was the first time you were taking inititive in the bedroom and you could tell Jeff was turned on. His arousal evident through his pants. His hands made their way to your ass, squeezing the firm flesh. You gasp and break the kiss, looking rather upset at his actions. You push him toward the bed. Jeff stumbles back and lands on the soft mattress. His eyes wide in shock at what had just happened. You smile at him wickedly as you rest your knee between his legs. "You don't call the shots tonight Mr. Davis." your voice firm, dominating. You pull his necktie and place it over his eyes, securing it at the back of his head. "W-wait." Jeff stammers, blindly grasping air. You put your hands on his shoulders, stopping his flails. Bending down, you whisper in his ear. "I'm going to have my way with you." As soon as the words left your lips you slide your knee forward, pressing on Jeff's groin. He growls in a mixture of fear and pleasure.

It delights you, knowing that Jeff doesn't know what you are about to do to him. He can't see the look on your face when you start to peel of his clothing, when you touch him, when you start to moan his name. All he'll be thinking of is your touch, the feel of your fingers on his skin; the burning sensation everytime you make contact with him, lips, fingers, tongue. He's blind to the pleasure you are about to bring him.

You press your weight on him, letting you both fall into the sheets. Your knee still in between his legs, you hold his hands, fingers laced. You start to kiss him, cautiously, stopping every moment to see if he was enjoying it. He started to rub himself against your leg in response. "F*ck" he squeezes your hands "F*ck me already. I can't wait." You smile at the gorgeous man begging to be in you but merely click your tongue at his words. "Naughty boy, Mr. Davis. I'm not yet done." You force his head to the side, exposing his ear and you breathe on him lightly. His hands don't move from whereyou left them. You tenderly nibble his ear, tugging on it before letting go. Your tongue traces the outline than dips into his ear. Jeff moans loudly moving his hands on your hips pressing his fingers into your flesh as you move your tongue around. 

Jeff starts to pant, his hands still on your hips. You move slightly to stradle him, your core resting on his erection. You start to rock back and forth in a slow rhythm. Jeff moans in agreement. You move faster over him, the fabric rubbing against your sensitive bud. You stop, seeing a wet spot form on Jeff's trousers. You knew he could not hold back any longer. In one swift motion you push Jeff's hands off your hips and remove his pants; pulling the clothes down only enough to reveal his manhood. "Unbutton your shirt." you demand as you begin rubbing your self over his hardness once more. He struggles undressing, unfocused due to your movements. You grow impatient and rip his shirt open, sending buttons flying to all corners of the room.

Content, you begin to feel his chest, taking your time feeling the ribs under his skin. He groans hungrily "F*ck... Please." he begs once more. How can you resist him when he looks like this; face flushed, eyes covered, lips inviting. You take his lips, sucking on them gently. You move your hand down to grip his dick, the other hand pulling your underwear to the side. You move over the tip of Jeff's member, rubbing it over your core before you let him slide in you.

Jeff let out a deep moan as he lifts his hips, pushing deeper inside you. You rest your hands on his chest for support. He continues thrusting into you, gradually picking up speed. You remember you're in charge tonight and you slam down on him, stopping his movements but getting you both to moan loudly. You start to move at your own pace, bouncing on your knees. You start to move your hips circularly while moving up and down. You can feel a wave crash into you, pleasure washing over you in a blinding light. You start to shake and tighten around Jeff making him follow your orgasm.

You lie on Jeff, slowly regaining sanity. He takes of the blindfold "This is unfair, I didn't get to see your face." he lifts your chin making you face him. "I want to see what you look like when you finish."


End file.
